


Carry On Countdown 2019 (w/ puppets)

by stillsolovely



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: (But like bad fanart), (I add warnings anyway), (but mostly probably mild), (mostly probably), But I'm lazy, Canon Compliant, F/F, Fanart, I was going to actually write stuff, M/M, So I'm drawing it instead, Spoilers for Book 2: Wayward Son, These tags are weird af, Yes puppets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21621283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillsolovely/pseuds/stillsolovely
Summary: (Unless the order of the tags gets messed up again, they say it all.)I was going to actually write the fics for the COC, but I'm really lazy and I got a new notebook so I decided to draw the prompts instead. And since I can't do realism, it's puppets.Like stuffed doll puppet things.(I was going for cute.)
Relationships: Dryad/Ebeneza "Ebb" Petty, Natasha Grimm-Pitch & Fiona Pitch, Penelope Bunce & Simon Snow, Penelope Bunce & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Simon Snow & Agatha Wellbelove, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. #1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes.   
> It's stupid,   
> but it's fun,  
> so enjoy my attempts at portraying my faves :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heylo!  
> If you're thinking, hey, this is like a week late, then yes, that's correct.  
> I'm lazy.
> 
> Anyway, I promised myself I'm not gonna procrastinate anymore so hopefully after today's dump I'll actually be posting these daily.  
> (Yes, even if you all hate them.)

#  Sun/Moon

####  _aka_ The cliché

_"You were the sun and I was crashing into you." -Baz_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I was thinking about making Simon the moon since his freckles are like stars anyway, but sunny Baz would have been too unrealistic, even for my style.)
> 
> Anyway, bye, enjoy the rest of your day.  
> (Or go to sleep. If it's night, go to sleep.)


	2. #2

#  Role Swap

####  _aka_ Another cliché, I'm unoriginal

_"We match." -Baz_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know, so original.
> 
> Also also also,  
> Baz's hair?  
> I can't for the life of me.


	3. #3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!! MILD WAYWARD SON SPOILERS !!! 
> 
> (Okay you may proceed, you have been warned.)

#  Magical creatures

####  _aka_ I love this scene, it's funny, I had to

_"Disgusting. Not like a unicorn at all." -Baz_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell I really can't draw animals?  
> Unicorns typically don't look like pigs, I know.


	4. #4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, two drawings! One of which is bad! Like worse than my normal work! Which is already pretty bad!
> 
> (Please ignore the weird M, I can't spell.)

#  Dreams

####  _aka_ Simon Snow likes scones _way too much_

__

_"Things I miss most about Watford:  
No. 1 — Sour Cherry Scones. Sometimes I dream about them." -Simon_

####  _BONUS:_ Uh, Simon?... Penny's plotting

(A/N that's weirdly placed in the middle of this thing: this is inspiration (kinda?) for a fic I'm actually writing (or trying to. Procrastinating on?). Anyway, at some point I might actually deliver proper content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> List of things I cannot draw:  
> 1\. People  
> 2\. Animals  
> 3\. Scones. Why are they sometimes circular and sometimes triangular??


	5. #5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I. Love. Simon & Penny.

#  Carry On prequel 

####  _aka_ Baby Simon meets baby Penny

_Also, I felt sorry for you. You were holding your wand backwards." -Penny_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe their uniforms actually looked like that.  
> (Yes, I know Penny's tie should also be red, but I didn't realize that until I finished colouring the whole thing. So please just pretend it's red.)  
> (Did the girls also have to wear boaters? Skirts everyday sounds like torture enough, so I decided to spare Penny the horror of wearing one of those things.)


	6. #6

#  Vine/Meme reference

####  _aka_ I'm really bad w/ pop culture, please forgive me

_I've never turned my back on you. And I'm not starting now." -Simon_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make the bodies realistic and make only the heads puppety , so that it would actually look more like the meme,  
> but we've already established that I can't do realism,  
> and my attempts just scared me.


	7. #7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EBB DESERVED BETTER

#  WLW

####  _aka_ EBB DESERVED BETTER

_"Mostly my sister talks about the school. The grounds. The g_ _oats. The kids.  
_ _That dryad she's been mooning over since sixth grade." -Nicodemus_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EBB DESERVED BETTER


	8. #8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I needed to make it rainbow. Because Rainbow.   
> And more importantly, because gay. 
> 
> Also, don't read the end notes if you haven't read WS yet :)

#  Endearment terms

####  _aka_ How do you _draw_ endearment terms??

_"Simon Snow is never going to call me 'darling'." -Baz_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAN BAZ PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE CALL SIMON 'LOVE' WHEN HE ISN'T LYING HALF DEAD ON THE FLOOR??  
> PLEASE AND THANK YOU.


	9. #9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah I really had no idea what to draw for this, because I really didn't just want to draw their uniforms again. Like, I would have drawn the actual scene, complete with Baz and the Humdrum and the We Match, but, well. I physically can't draw. So here we are. 
> 
> I love internet anonymity, I can embarrass myself with these drawings without actually having to be embarrassed.  
> It's great.

#  Pattern

####  _aka_ I was uninspired and my execution is shit too  
aka _very bad combination_

_"He's right there, leaning against one of the trees._   
_Him. The Insidious Humdrum._   
_Me." -Simon_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need to reread the books, because I just realized that Ebb's outfit was actually described, and it definitely didn't look like whatever the hell I drew yesterday.


	10. #10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not that anyone missed it, but sorry for being late.   
> I was lazy.

#  Side characters

####  _aka_ Mordelia

_"It's his sister, I think." -Simon_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Simon, sweetheart, I love you, but who else could this child that Baz is snapping at possibly be, if not his sister?   
> Anyway, whatever. 
> 
> (And no, I don't think Mordy actually looks like this, but she looks kinda cute like this, so anyway, whatever.)


	11. #11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because what can possibly be more angsty than Baz being kidnapped by fucking numpties?

#  Angst day

####  _aka_ the concept is angsty, not the actual whatever it is that I drew

_"Kidnapped. And by fucking numpties, no less." -Baz_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or, alternatively, _"The front seat is for people who haven't been kidnapped by fucking numpties."_


	12. #12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR WAYWARD SON SPOILERS!!!   
> PROCEED AT YOUR OWN RISK!!!

#  Song/Music inspired

####  _aka_ This scene broke my heart but I still loved it so _fucking_ much

__

_"Why can't you see that I wouldn't be happy anywhere without you?" -Baz_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I loved this scene. (It broke my fucking heart.) And also I love this song. For anyone interested it's called _Miserable at Best_ and it's a pretty damn good song, imo
> 
> Also, Mayday Parade released a new song today that's like a punk-rock-pop whatever Christmas/love song and I mean, that was a pretty nice surprise


	13. #13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so behind, oh well here is another dump :)

#  Parental figures

####  _aka_ Canon Ebb and a goat because   
EBB DESERVED BETTER AND I LOVE HER

_"I decide this is for the best. This is for a reason.  
I hope that someone remembers to bring the nannies home." -Ebb_

####  _OR, ALTERNATIVELY:_ FUCK THE MAGE

_(with text that was definitely not written with my left hand.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, fuck the Mage.


	14. #14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because this is easier to draw than AND THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED
> 
> Also,  
> !!MINOR WS SPOILERS IN THE END NOTES!!

#  Favourite cliché/trope

####  _aka_ AND THEY WERE ROOMMATES 

_"Our room." -Simon_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or, alternatively: _"I grew up at top of a tower. With you."_


	15. #15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IDK, I always imagined Lucy as a bit of a hippy, so enjoy this absurdly colourful picture

#  Floral

####  _aka_ LUCY

_"Simon, Simon.  
_ _My rosebud boy." -Lucy_


	16. #16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!MINOR WS SPOILERS IN THE QUOTE!!

#  Reimagined scene (what if?)

####  _aka_ I NEED AN _I LOVE YOU_ IN AWTWB

_"He doesn't know how much I love him."_ _-Baz  
("Simon... love... get up.")_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go now I'm all caught up again,  
> and also out of inspiration again. 
> 
> (What's new?)
> 
> And also I seriously need someone to teach me how to draw Baz's hair, he'd hate me if he saw how hideous I managed to make his beloved hair.


	17. #17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh. 
> 
> Hi, I'm not dead.
> 
> Anyway enjoy this absurdly colourful thing that I drew ages ago but was too lazy to post ;)

#  Witch/Psychic

####  _aka_ It's yet another cliché because what do you expect?

_"Penelope always stays focused. Plus, she's powerful." -Simon_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Simon is Penny's number one admirer and you cannot convince me otherwise


	18. #18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look I posted two pictures today and they are both absurdly late and I'm still like 10 days behind. 
> 
> (Miss me?)  
> (No? Well _that's_ unexpected.) 
> 
> But I'm done with exams and I've written my stupid essay, so now I actually have time to draw (or whatever you want to call these things.) 
> 
> (Also I was lazy. So at least I'm consistent about (with?) something.)

#  Crack!

####  _aka_ I cannot read this scene without laughing

_"Only because he's a vampire." -Simon_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When my friend looked at this, he just stared at the paper because he can't read my handwriting, so:
> 
> Simon: _Is he racist? Isn't he a race? His mum looks sort of Spanish or Arabic in her painting._  
>  Penny: _Arabic is a language, Simon. And everyone is a race. And Baz is the whitest person I have ever met._


	19. #19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!WS SPOILERS!!  
> (Do I still need to do this?)
> 
> (Also, please ignore that there is no height difference, I kinda realized halfway through and was too lazy to go back to correct it.)

#  Apocalypse

####  _aka_ I’m playing fast and loose with this prompt

_"Sometimes Simon kisses me like it’s the end of the world,  
and I worry he might believe that it is." -Baz_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS SCENE THE WHOLE OF IT THE ENTIRETY OF IT BREAKS MY HEART.
> 
> ALSO CAN WE PLEASE NOT FORGET THAT SIMON I-CAN’T-FORM-A-COHERENT-SENTENCE-FOR-THE-LIFE-OF-ME SNOW IS ACTUALLY A POETIC FUCKER??


	20. #20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all my sharpeners keep breaking my pencils so now I have to use dull ones yay.

#  Fairy tale/myth retelling 

####  _aka_ the knight falls for the dragon and the princess doesn’t need either of them

_"I’ve never been an option for Wellbelove." -Baz_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye.


	21. #21

#  Pastel/punk 

####  _aka_ the Pitch sisters

_"He’d make you proud, Tasha." -Fiona_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fiona was born a punk you can’t persuade me otherwise.


	22. #22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking of doing a _Carry On/The Gentlemen’s Guide to Vice and Virtue_ thing because adventures and dumbassery and pining and gay, but Philip Pullman’s _His Dark Materials_ is still the book (trilogy) I name as my favourite, so daemons it is.

#  Fandom crossover

####  _aka_ the boys and the boys’ daemons

_"Can vampires really turn into bats?" -Simon_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was in the middle of drawing this when I realized how great it would be for Baz to have a daemon, even if it is a very on-the-nose one. (Daemons are basically a manifestation of your soul in animal form. And Baz having one would mean he still had a soul. And knew about it.)  
> (So yes, kind of like all those soulmate AUs I love.)


	23. #23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Simon as a drummer makes perfect sense.

#  Musicians

####  _aka_ this isn’t Simon as a drummer

_”I like to practise violin, full stop.” -Baz_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blanked on how violins look like while drawing this.


	24. #24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I _did not_ have the patience to draw Baz in his flowery suit.

#  Reflection 

####  _aka_ I’m not really sure how goblins look, except... green

" _Green skin. Red lips. Handsome as a popstar._  
Goblin." _-Simon_


	25. #25

#  Undercover

####  _aka_ idk does this count as undercover?

_"'Nicodemus,' he says." -Simon_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baz as London’s new Vampire King?
> 
> (Honestly I don’t know if I like that idea.)


	26. #26

#  Missing/deleted scenes

####  _aka_ how Fiona found Basil and saved him from _fucking numpties_

__

_"Fortunately, my aunt is an utter badass." -Baz_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously I need this scene someone write it for me, please.


	27. #27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!EXTREMELY MILD WS SPOILERS BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE THE BOOK WITH ME AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF THIS IS A QUOTE OR NOT?!!

#  Time travel

####  _aka_ Rainbow Rowell really loves Omaha and honestly, after this scene, I do too

_"En garde." -Baz_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I love you if you're actually reading this!!  
> I posted like 9 chapters/drawings/attempts today, so if for some reason you wanna look at those too... well, they're all there...
> 
> I'll post today's and tomorrow's tomorrow, because... 
> 
> (Surprise surprise...)
> 
> I'm too lazy.


	28. #28

#  Frost

####  _aka_ (Global warming.)

_"My heat spell wouldn’t work, and the snow devils kept throwing chestnuts at my head." -Simon_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I think snow devils look like mini snowmen with horns.
> 
> Also I just noticed that this probably looks _really_ bad on phones... whoops


	29. #29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also posted yesterday's one _and_ I redid the last 9 or something with proper lighting (the photos, not the drawings, I mean), not because I think anyone cares, but because it was bothering me.  
> So yes that's it, that's all I have to say, 
> 
> have a lovely day :)

#  Firsts

####  _aka_ I wish I could draw them kissing, I wouldn’t even mind the cliché  
  


_"I went off." -Simon_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait wait one second  
> Bear with me here...
> 
> Simon says he went off in the middle of the night, after he went to bed hungry.  
> Baz says that the Humdrum wears a ratty t-shirt and jeans, like what Simon was probably wearing when he first went off. Right? 
> 
> So baby Simon slept in jeans???


	30. #30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE LAST WEIRD DRAWING!!  
> AND IT'S ON TIME!!  
> AND I STOLE MY SISTER'S BLUE PENCIL SO THE OUTLINES AREN'T GROSS!!

#  Christmas celebration

####  _aka_ MERRY CHRISTMAS TO THOSE WHO CELEBRATE AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO EVERYONE ELSE ♡

_"It's going to be okay. It's all right, love." -Baz_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for putting up with me  
> And for not screaming at me to stop  
> And for the kudos!! 
> 
> I LOVE YOU
> 
> (And I might even post some sort of proper content soon to maybe put me back in your good graces ;))


End file.
